


I'll Make You Happy

by Bandshe



Series: Jelissa [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa makes June feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Happy

Anders and June sat at the table talking after their meal, Pounce pawing at Anders for table scraps.

“I swear Barksy has more manners than Pounce.” June playfully shooed Pounce away.

“Yeah, well at least Pounce is cleaner. You Fereldens.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” June asked Anders, ready to mock him for his love of cats.

“Nothing. Just that you like your dogs.” Anders leaned over and kissed her cheek. Anders starts to rub her thigh when a few recruits walk in.

“Sers.” one of the recruits says as he walks on by them. Anders watches them as they exit the mess hall. He places his hand back on her thigh, trying to get any response out of her.

“Oh, look at you two love birds, all by yourselves at the table. Why didn’t you get me and Nate? We could’ve easily kept you company.” Elissa sits next to June smiling at her.

“Where is Nate?” Anders looks around for Elissa’s husband.

“Sleeping. We had a long night.” She winks at June, who shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Anders knew what she wanted and he needed to check up on some of the equipment in the storage room, so he excused himself.

“I’m off to do some work, love. I’ll be back soon.” He leans over and kisses her. As soon as their lips made contact June’s hand was traveling up his thigh. Anders pulled away smiling at her. “Later, love. That is if you’re not too tired.” he looks over at Elissa and excuses himself. “You two behave now.”

Elissa scooted over to June and wrapped her arm around her waist bringing her in closer.

“You’re quiet.” Elissa stroked her face.

“I’m just not myself today.” June looked at the spot on the floor where Pounce had been playing before Elissa arrived.

“I can always make you feel better.” Elissa kissed June’s cheek softly. June made no move, she just sat there. “Are you two fighting?” Elissa began to worry that she was getting in between June and Anders.

“No.” June frowned looking at her hands. She finally sighed and stood up hoping to leave and head back to her room. Elissa wasn’t going to let her leave, not without at least trying to make her feel better before she left. Elissa took June’s arm and pulled her back down on the bench.

“Please stay June. Even if you don’t want to talk about it, just let me make you feel better.” Elissa’s eyes reinforced her sincerity. June huffed and sat back down. June rested her head on the woman’s shoulder, allowing herself to be soothed by her. Elissa kissed the elf on the head before lifting her head up and kissing her lips. “Listen gorgeous, I plan on pleasing you, at least until I can keep you in a good mood for the remainder of the day.” Elissa cupped June’s face with her hand, stroking her face with her thumb. June leans over for a kiss when they were interrupted by a group of recruits that were filing into the mess hall for breakfast. The two had pulled away before they were noticed.

A few of the newer recruits sat across from them at the table, one of which decided to starts a conversation with the women.

“Good morning sers. You don’t mind if we sit here, do you?”

“Not at all.” Elissa said smiling, making the young recruit blush. June turned her head to chuckle without being seen, but Elissa was well aware of it. June felt Elissa take hold of her hand and squeezing it to let her know she heard.

“Are you sure? I mean we have food and you two…”

“It’s okay, right Lady June?” Elissa purposely teased her.

“Yes.” June looked at the recruits, some she had never seen before, but everyone knew who her and Anders were. The recruit was very talkative and June just wanted to leave, but Elissa kept him going, she didn’t understand why. It wasn’t like her to pass up a chance to be alone with June, but she decided to stay here and talk this recruit’s ear off. Soon it became obvious why Elissa stayed. The warrior placed her hand on June’s thigh, slowly rubbing it as she continued her conversation. June tried to remain focused on the conversation, but it was going to be difficult.

“Oh, June here is wonderful with that. Her form is excellent, she’s as nimble as you’d expect from an elf.” Elissa parted June’s legs with her hand. June knew what Elissa was doing but she found it hard to stop her. The recruit looked over at June, his expression giving away the possible thoughts he was having about his superior. June looked him in the eye and smiled a shy smile, making the young man’s face tinge a light red. The recruit not wanting to leave, kept asking questions of Elissa, as he looked over at June. Elissa knew full well what was going on, she decided she was going to toy with both of them. 

June was wearing her mage’s robe, too lazy to have put on some pants that morning she just slipped into her robes, something Elissa was very appreciative of. Elissa leaned over whispering in her ear, while staring at the recruit, “Lift up your skirt, mage.” June’s cheeks burned upon hearing the command. She could feel herself getting wetter, becoming more uncomfortable. She hesitated, but Elissa wasn’t going to wait. She placed her hand on June’s back, slowly sliding it until she reached her ass, which she squeezed as hard as she could. June jumped at the sudden pain inflicted by Elissa, she shot her a angry glance enough to make Elissa back off.

“I’m sorry, you two seem to be occupied, we should leave.” The recruit looks over to the rest of the group and they start to stand. “Oh no, don’t be silly, June is just not herself this morning. She probably didn’t have anything to eat this morning.” She took June’s hand and slid it up her leg. If she wasn’t going to allow Elissa access she might as well please the warrior. June hesitated for a bit, but decided it would be good revenge for what Elissa was attempted to do to her. Elissa went on talking about things to make the men at the table feel uncomfortable, while June rubbed her sex through her pants. Every now and then Elissa would pause to take a deep breath and compose herself. “What’s the matter Elissa? Do you need me to get you something to eat. Something moist perhaps?” She took Elissa’s hand and slid it up her robes. Elissa could feel June’s wetness through her smalls. Elissa pressed up against her clit, listening for June’s little moans of contentment, but it wasn’t just June moaning, Elissa let out a few herself.

“Maker.”

“Ser?” the young man looked at Elissa, as she was hunched over the table. “Are you alright? Do you need to eat? I can get you something?”

“No, she’s fine. I’ll get her something to eat later…” June continued to use Elissa’s hand to rub her moistness. “…I know what she likes to eat.” June was enjoying watching Elissa suffer, she was going to push her until she came at the table in front of all the recruits. The flaw in June’s plan was that it was the same one that Elissa had. Elissa composed herself and decided to have the recruit share some of his stories and why he had joined the wardens. As he talked the two women rubbed each other through their clothes. Every now and then June would cough hoping to disguise the small whimpers she made in replacement of moans. One of the recruits started to suspect what was going on and started to tap another one on the shoulder. They whispered to each other and one started to look under the table. June spotted him and quickly removed her hand from in between Elissa’s thighs and kicked her to let her know to do the same. The recruit came back up shaking his head in disappointment. 

They continued with their game until it seemed the men were getting uncomfortable, but before they could excuse themselves another group had joined them. Soon all the recruits were talking amongst themselves and the women were left to carry on their game. Now that the focus wasn’t on them they became a bit more brazen. June was an easy target since she was in her robes, Elissa could do everything she wanted shy of fingering the mage at the table, and she had considered it. As easy as it was for Elissa to get to June, June had her ways of pressing Elissa’s buttons, or button in this case. June had nimble fingers, but she applied enough force that it almost felt as if Elissa didn’t have any clothing barring June from contact with her sex. June became rougher with her rubbing, she knew how fast she could go to achieve what she wanted, but every time Elissa got close, June would stop and start to caress her thighs. She teased her like this for minutes hoping Elissa would crack, but she held out. Elissa only mimicked June’s actions, but she’d occasionally lean over to whisper in her ear. “After everyone is gone, I’m going to spread you out on this table and have myself a good breakfast.”

June slumped over the table, she couldn’t handle it, Elissa was winning this. “Fuck me.”

“What was that Commander?” one of the recruits asked.

“Oh, nothing. My stomach, it’s a bit bothersome, that is all.”

“Maybe I can make it feel better.” Elissa teased.

“Dammit Liss.” June hissed getting annoyed that she couldn’t get a break. Elissa didn’t care, June was already hunched over and that just meant it was easier to get her off. Elissa reached for June’s sex, and against her better judgement, June allowed her access. Elissa rubbed her until June’s smalls were soaked and June was a moaning mess. June’s breathing quickened as her orgasm neared. Her body flushed, she burned all over and all she wanted to do was rip her clothes off and feel the warrior’s lips on her body. June’s moans grew louder, some of the men even stopped talking focusing in on her as Elissa tried to hold conversations with them. June bit her lip, looking down at Elissa’s hand working her sex through her smalls. She balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms, hoping the small amount of pain would distract her from the rush of pleasure that was falling upon her. It didn’t work. Within seconds June let out a loud moan silencing the whole mess hall. She looked up quickly realizing what had just happened and her face reddened at the unwanted attention. “I’m sorry. My stomach is really bothering me. I’ll be going.” June stood up too quickly and almost fell. Elissa held out her hand to assist her, but June just brushed her off and left. Elissa looked at the recruits and shrugged it off.

June sat in the kitchen next to the pantry trying to catch her breath. Her body was still shaking as she was coming down from her orgasm. Her smalls were wet and she needed to get rid of them. She looked around making sure she was alone and started to remove them.

“You could’ve waited for me to do that for you.” Elissa leaned up against the door frame.

“Haven’t you done enough?” June sighed as she looked for a place to discard them.

“I’m just trying to make you feel better. I like to think it worked out just fine. Besides, I think you might’ve just boosted morale. Maybe even got a few to recruit some friends.”

“Liss. I can’t just let you win this one.” June smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, I see. You are a sore loser.” Elissa walked over to her.

“Haha, I’m sore alright.” June stood up, leaning up against the pantry door. “Do you want to finish what we started?” June

“Maybe.”

“Well, if you’re not sure I’ll just leave. I have some catching up to do with Anders.” June starts to walk away when Elissa grabs onto her arm pulling her in for a kiss. The two stand in the kitchen exchanging a very intense and hungry kiss. Their tongues sliding against each other, their hands sliding down their bodies. June broke the kiss and opened the pantry door, pulling Elissa inside. She slammed Elissa against one of the shelves, knocking down spices, and dried meats, and tore at her laces. Elissa started to assist June, but she got smacked away. Once Elissa’s pants were lose enough June slipped her hand in. She didn’t bother with anything other than slipping her fingers inside Elissa. Elissa let out a gasp at the sudden feeling of felling filled by the mage. June crooked her fingers inside and pumped hard. She was going to get her revenge even if meant everyone was going to hear them. Elissa lifted June’s robes enough for her to slip in her fingers as well. The two fought for control, fought for balance, but neither one was besting the other. June removed her fingers from within Elissa and brought them to her lips, slowly sliding her fingers across her lips before sucking on them. Elissa’s emerald eyes were fixated on June’s lips, her tongue. Elissa wanted to take her and June could see it. 

The mage smiled at her, “Take me, you Ferelden bitch.” Elissa fingered her as hard as she could without hurting her, but at that point she knew neither would care. June’s head tilted back as she screamed out. Elissa covered her June’s mouth with hers and the two fucked each other while in each other’s arms. Their mouths muffling each other’s screams, their moans egging each other on. June pressed against Elissa’s clit as her other other fingers crooked inside hitting Elissa’s spot repeatedly. Elissa’s other hand dug into June’s back through her robes.

“Scream.” June demanded as she continued to punish Elissa’s sex, her piercing turquoise eyes sent Elissa over the edge. June smiled as Elissa’s muscles tightened around her fingers and her wetness ran down June’s fingers. June smiled at Elissa, “That’s what I wanted.” she stood on her toes to kiss the taller warden. Elissa started to lace up her trousers again as June smirked at her. Elissa was completely disheveled, not at all like she was only twenty minutes prior.

“You were right Liss.” June said caressing Elissa’s arm.

“About?”

“You did make me feel better.”


End file.
